TOW You've Got Mail
by CopperBoom4
Summary: Monica And Chandler Story! Written By CSINYLovexx4ever and BluEyes
1. coffeehousegirl02's first letter

**Monica And Chandler Story! Has Anyone Ever Seen The Movie You've Got Mail? Well If You Haven't You Should But Anyway This Is Going To be A Story of Monica and Chandler Corresponding Via Email... Only They Don't Know They're Talking To One Another! Set Before London Because That Would Mess Stuff Up. Now Dear Readers I have a favor to ask... I need someone to write Chandlers part! I Suppose I could write both parts but how much fun would that be, I'd know everything that was going to happen! So This is chapter one, Monica's Part read it see what you think and if your interested in writing chandler's part PM me please :) **

* * *

><p>Dear funnyguy19,<p>

I'm not really sure how to start an e-mail to a "virtual" stranger (get it... virtual... because we're talking over the internet) but after talking to you in the I Heart New York chat room the other night I already feel like I sort of know you. It is kind of fun having someone to talk to who doesn't know all your secrets or everything about you. Someone you can just have a decent conversation about anything with and they can't judge you because they don't really know you.

That sounded incredibly lame. Anyway I know we agreed no personal information but I figure if we're going to be talking like this we should know SOME things about one another. To Start I do actually live in New York City, you can't trust what everyone says over the internet but that fact is true. I have never been married but I do currently have a boyfriend. Coffee is one of my major weaknesses and I'm lucky enough to be working at my dream job.

I feel like we should start a great discussion, only I have no idea what we should discuss. I'm very glad I am not a guy, this "making the first move" stuff is very difficult!

Please Write Back Soon, Hopefully I haven't scared you off ;)

coffeehousegirl02

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter Wasn't Good, I need someone to write back and forth to so PM Me!<strong>


	2. funnyguy19's first letter

**A/N: Chandler's First Letter! Who's Excited? I Know I Am! I'm Especially Excited To Be Co-Writing With BluEyes (Or You Know "Chandler" for the purpose of the story!) BluEyes Gets Full Credit For This Chapter, and Neither One Of Us Own Anything Except The Plot :)**

* * *

><p>coffeehousegirl02,<p>

Well, it looks like we've got a few things in common, even being "virtual" strangers and all (that joke was so much after my own heart, I could marry you right now). That last part was sarcastic, by the way. I realize that doesn't come through so much online, so I should probably just warn you about it now before I say something that you take seriously that I meant sarcastically and it scares you off. They really should make a type of font for that, you know? Like, you can choose between bold, italic, and sarcastic? So the receiver can sense the tone?

Anyway, I do live in New York, also. I've always lived in the area, moved to The City for college, and never left. I also probably drink more coffee and spend more time in coffeehouses than I should actually admit to another person, and being terrible at making the first move may explain why I'm single. I, however, am working anything but my dream job. Of course, I have no idea what my dream job really is, so, it could easily turn out that I've been working it all along. Or telling myself so makes me feel better and less like I'm wasting my life.

Sorry, I don't know where all of that came from. I guess it is easier talking to someone you know nothing about and can't see. Hope I didn't scare you off :)

Talk to you soon,  
>funnyguy19<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews Please And Thank You :)


	3. Family Issues

Dear funnyguy19,

A Sarcastic font, now there's an idea. I wish there really was one, I'd use it all the time! I'm Sorry to hear that you don't work at a job you consider your dream job but you'll figure out what it is eventually, everyone does, some just quicker than others.

I know that you said you were single but I'm sure you've been in a relationship before, and hoping that is true I need some advice. That may sound totally ridiculous because we've just started conversing, but I need an objective outside opinion. My problem is with my boyfriend, he doesn't want to have kids, he doesn't really want to start a family.

He has had no problem committing to me, he doesn't even have a problem with getting married, he just doesn't want kids. I guess for some couples that's a no brainer, one person compromises and thats it, but I'm not so sure I feel that same way about it. I've wanted kids my whole life, one of my favorite things to do as a child was play "mommy" with my baby dolls. As a teenager my primary source of income was babysitting, like I said I've always wanted kids. I feel like however, if I push my boyfriend into having a child with me he'll end up resenting me later on in life, seeing as he didn't want to do so in the first place. I think if I give in, marry him and we end up not having children I'll be upset though. I don't think I would ever resent him but I would always feel like something was missing, not having a child that him and I share, that is a part of each of us. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm stuck. I really love him and I don't want this to make or break our relationship but I don't know what else to do. If you have any advice on that topic at all please, please send it my way!

Please forgive me if that's way too intense of a conversation for two people who just met. It really is easier to reveal your problems when you can't see the person you're telling them to.

Hope All Is Well, Write Back Soon

coffeehousegirl02


	4. Compromises And Usual Orders

**A/N: Another Chapter From BluEyes! Hope Everyone Is Enjoying The Story, We Love Reviews!**

* * *

><p>coffeehousegirl02,<p>

I'm no relationship expert (far from it!), but the compromises you should have to make about kids should be whether you have 2 kids or 3, or if you raise them in the city or move up-state, or what time bedtime is, not…if you have them or not. Not to judge a relationship I know nothing about, but that doesn't seem like it could end happily for either of you. Either you give in, and are miserable because you've always wanted a family, or he gives in and ends up possibly resenting you because of it.

Like, I said, I'm not great with the whole relationship thing, and relationships are about compromising and making each other happy, but you shouldn't have to put the other person's happiness in front of your own, and yours shouldn't come at their expense. That much I at least learned from watching my parent's marriage fall apart….

Um…I'm not so great with the serious stuff, so I feel like I should change the subject. What's your "usual" that you order when you go to a coffeehouse?

funnyguy19**  
><strong>


	5. Good Advice And Friends

**A/N: Next Monica Chapter :) Reviews Please!**

* * *

><p>Dear funnyguy19,<p>

Sorry I made you uncomfortable with the serious stuff. I thought it might be a little strange to talk about that but I did it anyway. The advice was a huge help and an eye opener so thank you! :)

What Is My usual when I go to the coffee house? You might be surprised to find out that I don't have a 'usual'. I like trying all different types of coffe, maybe one day with a muffin, one day with a doughnut... it depends on my mood. For every other part of my life I have a plan or a list or some sort of order to follow but when it comes to my coffee house decisions I like to just go with the flow. How about you, do you have a usual order when you go to a coffee house?

Sometimes I wonder as I'm writing to you what your real life friends are like. You seem like a really nice person so I'm sure you have tons of good friends. Do they know you talk to some (probably rather crazy) woman on the internet? My friends don't know I talk to you. It's not that I'm ashamed I just don't think they'd understand, they can be closed minded about certain things. My best girl friend wouldn't understand at all. She's a great girl and we tell each other everything but I think she would look down on me somehow. She may even think our e-mails are a way of cheating on my boyfriend, and that's not what this is at all. My best guy friend may understand, he just gets me in ways that other people can't seem to do. I know he knows what it's like to have friends all around, people you love but just want something a little more, some sort of other connection. I could tell him but he isn't the best secret keeper, it would surely get out to our other friends which is exactly what I don't want to happen.

I'll end this with a question just like you did in your note: What is your favorite way to spend a saturday?

Thanks again for the advice

coffeehousegirl02


	6. Saturdays And Crazy Friends

AN: BluEyes here…Just realized I haven't actually said hi yet in this, so, hi readers! Thanks for the reviews, we appreciate them :)

coffeehousegirl19,

Well, I'm glad I could help you with my advice, I'm not usually too great with that, it seems. And you didn't really make me uncomfortable with the serious stuff (well, kind of), but that was another place where that sarcasm font would have come in handy….

What did you decide about your boyfriend, if you don't mind me asking?

As for my coffeehouse order, it's more to do with my need for caffeine for the day or my mood than having a usual. If I have a really boring day at work I need to get through, maybe a double espresso. If none of my friends are around to make fun of me for doing so, I might order something slightly less manly that has so many shots of flavor and steamed milk with whipped cream on top that it hardly even resembles "coffee" and I have to turn over my man-card in order to drink it.

I have a great little group of friends who are more like family to me than my own family. I…haven't told any of them I'm talking to someone online, either. My best friend/roommate finds enough things to give me a hard time about, and the rest of them I'm sure would find some way to convince me that you are (all at the same time) actually 80-years-old (or maybe 12?), a man, and from nowhere near New York.

What is my favorite way to spend a Saturday…Hm. You know, while there's something to be said about living in New York City and everything to do and everything it has to offer, there's also something about a relaxing Saturday, hanging out with a few of my favorite people, maybe at home, maybe at the park, maybe at the coffeehouse, grabbing some dinner from some place within walking distance, playing a couple of games (that can get pretty intense since a couple of my friends are pretty competitive), maybe lounge around and watch a good movie…

I fear this is where you discover how boring I really am and decide I'm no longer worth talking to ;)

I'll keep going with this question and answer game: What's your favorite restaurant in The City?

funnyguy19


	7. Breakups and Secrets Revealed

**A/N: We Own Nothing, Thanks For The Reviews :)**

* * *

><p>I don't mind you asking what I decided about my boyfriend. We broke up. He did offer (again) for us to have children but I knew it's not what he really wanted, he finally admitted to that, and I wasn't willing to give that up. I feel selfish for saying that but I really did love him, that was just something that was too big to compromise on. I would love to say I'm handling it well but I have to face it, I'm a wreck and I'm most likely annoying everyone around me. Today is a day where you should thank your lucky stars you don't know me personally.<p>

Before I forget I have to say I laughed when I read about your coffee house guilty pleasure, and having to turn in your "man-card" to be able to drink it. Just something about the way you said that made me laugh which has been a rarity lately, and it was exactly the kind of thing I needed to cheer up for a few moments.

I'm sorry your roommate / best friend gives you a hard time about so many things, and I'm sorry to disappoint your friends but I'm not a man, nor am I 80 years old (or 12 for that matter), and I do actually live in New York City. I couldn't blame them if they actually thought those things though, you can never really trust someone you meet over the interenet because it's so easy to lie. At the risk of contradicting myself though, I'm not lying to you. Plus it would just go to show how much they care about you, since they are like a small family to you.

I completely understand what you mean about spending a quiet Saturday with people you enjoy or just chilling out and watching a movie. Surprisingly that's how I spent most of my Saturdays before I had my most recent boyfriend and those times were some of the best times of my life. If you're boring I must be just as boring if not worse ;) Although I have to say I am one of those competitive people, just like some of your friends. I don't take well to losing. It's not necessarily a quality I'm proud of but it's almost like when competition is involved a switch turns on inside of me and I act like a crazy person, and a sore loser if I don't win. Like I said not really a quality I'm proud of.

My favorite resturant in the city? Well now might be a good time to tell you I'm a Chef. Earlier when we had our whole "dream job" discussion that was the profession I was refering to. So I guess I'm a little biased but I would have to say my favorite resturant it the one I work at. I know you might want to know the name of it but I think we should still keep a little mystery between us ;)

To continue this game (yes I stole your phrase =] ) What is your favorite Holiday and why?

coffeehousegirl02


	8. Christmas and Honesty

I'm sorry to hear about you and your boyfriend. I know you decided it was for the best (and it really sounds like it was for the best), but I'm sure that must still be hard for you. If you need someone to talk to about it, I'm always here.

I think I believe that you're not 80/12/a guy. It is hard to trust someone you meet online, but it's also so much easier to be honest with someone you're not sitting face-to-face with, so, while there's that little off-chance that the other person might not actually be who we think they are, we're probably being more honest with each other than we would be had we just met in real life.

I feel a bit cheated on the restaurant question, since I still don't really know your favorite restaurant, but I suppose I'll answer your next question anyway. ;) My favorite holiday…I would have to say is Christmas. "Dysfunctional" doesn't scratch the surface of my childhood, and most memories of it, but when I was really little, before my parents divorced, Christmas morning was the one time that both of my parents, for whatever reason, decided to call a truce and both be there and not fight and just…let me be a kid. I mean, they always tried to buy my love and all that so I always got the best toys as presents, but even then it was more that they were actually there that made it one of my favorite days of the year.

If you could spend one day doing anything, what would it be?

funnyguy19

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks For Reading And Special Thank You To Anyone Who Has Reviewed =)**


	9. First Impressions and Favorite Days

Dear funnyguy19,

I think your statement about us being more honest over then internet than if we met in person is true. If I had met you in the coffee house or at a club or something I wouldn't have told you half of the things you already know about me. I may have possibly lied about my age, and most likely embellished my stories a bit to seem more interesting. It's kind of a shame to know that I do those things, and yet I continue to do them... It makes me feel like a fake and I hate fake people. I guess it's all about first impressions though, you want to come off a certain way to others. Plus I sort of have this compulsory thing where I want everyone to like me. Sure everyone wants to be accepted but I seem to take it to an extreme. It probably has something to do with the fact that I wasn't always liked an accepted, and it was because of my looks. To make a long story short childhood and high school... sucked.

Christmas is such a great holiday, It's my favorite too! While it's sad to know that your parents weren't always around, and would try to buy your love it's nice to know that they could at least come together for one day and give you some good memories. Christmas is such a magical time of year with the snow, the lights and the tree. Around that time everyone just seems to chill out and try to get along with everyone else, almost enough to give us hope someday there could be peace on earth. Plus Christmas is great because there are parties to plan and cookies to be made... all in all it's an exciting time of year. I guess I could say I equally like Hanukkah because I have Jewish roots, but we always celebrated both holidays in my house and somehow I always liked Christmas better. My brother liked Hanukkah better so we balanced each other out.

What would I do if I could spend one day doing anything? Does it have to be just one thing or can it be a bunch of little things? Well I'm going to go for a bunch of little things. I think most importantly I would want to spend the day with my friends, they mean everything to me so I would want to share the day with them. Maybe the morning would start out they would all come over and I would make breakfast which would combine two things I love: cooking and being a hostess. Then we would all hop in the car and take a trip to the beach. I just love going to the beach! Then maybe after spending most of the day there we'd come home and go to our favorite coffe house and then go back to my place and just be together, talking and laughing. That would be my realistic "best day". If I could have my fantasy best day... well I'm really glad we don't know each other now because what I'm about to say is really embarrassing. My fantasy best day would be to spend the whole day with the man of my dreams. I used to think that was my ex-boyfriend but now the "fantasy guy" is just sort of a general guy, he has no specifics. Him and I would go somewhere romantic for a day, maybe a bed and breakfast in Vermont. We'd have a romantic dinner, go dancing, I would have this great red dress on... and then at night... well you get the idea ;)

Wow this letter has been extremely long! Sorry I'm so long winded!

Since I said way more than I ever wanted to about my fantasies: What is your fantasy date / fantasy girl?

You don't have to answer but I thought it was a fair question ;)

coffeehousegirl02


	10. Serious Questions and Fantasies

coffeehousegirl02,

I meant day in general…but I guess date works, too ;)

My fantasy date or girl…hmm. Sometimes, I seem to be a walking disaster with women, so a date that went well would probably be a fantasy. Fantasy girl…I guess someone who gets me and not only puts up with all of the crap I am sure to pull, but also helps me work through it all. Someone who pushes back when I push. And, most definitely a sense of humor, because, well, you see my need for sarcastic font, and it's only worse when you get me in real life.

Now that is something I would have probably never told you had I met you in real life…that kind of is sad we're willing to tell a complete stranger online more than a person sitting across from us.

Also, you have to have a fantasy guy. You can't just say you don't have one…not fair. Unacceptable answer. :)

For a more serious question (and please don't be scared off by this)…have you thought about meeting in person at all?

funnyguy19


	11. Fantasy Guy and Should We Meet?

funnyguy19,

Seriously my fantasy guy having no specifics isn't a good enough answer? Fine, I guess I'll have to think about this though. I mean I guess most importantly he would want to get married and have kids with me. That was the problem with my last boyfriend... no kids, so that is probably at the top of the "fantasy guy" list right now. Also I'd want him to be funny, I love to laugh. He'd have to be caring and kind, even if he tries to act tough on the outside when it comes down to it in the end he'd do anything for the ones he loved. Oooh and he wouldn't be ashamed to let everyone know we were together. I'm not really ugly or anything but I know guys tend to sometimes get "wierd" to put it the nicest way possible, when they make some sort of commitment and they tend to want to keep it private or a secret or whatever... I don't want that. He'd have to have a steady job of course. Oh and finally, and this may sound rediculous, He would have to be willing to argue with me, challenge me. I hate being wrong and I hate losing more than anything almost but what good is a relationship if one person always just gives up or gives in? Compromise is important in relationships, and I should probably also face facts there are times I need knocked down off my high horse, and "fantasy guy" would be able to do that. He'd put up with me too, I obsess over being clean and being organized so he'd have to deal with that. As far as looks go... I love guys with blue eyes, and darker hair, and it wouldn't hurt if he had some muscle ;) Oh and he would be a non-smoker... smoking is a nasty habit!

Your dream girl sounds sweet. You make it sound like you're such a handful but it doesn't seem like that at all at least to me.

Have I ever thought about meeting in person? Would I scare YOU off if I said yes? I really think we should meet, I think we would get along so well in person but maybe we shouldn't meet RIGHT now. Let's give it a few more weeks and a few more letters. I'm not impulsive by any stretch so I'd rather plan to meet up in the future instead of just doing so right now :)

On A Lighter less serious note (I know how you hate the seriousness) If you could make a soundtrack for your life what songs might it include? :) Here's a fun little challenge for you!

coffeehousegirl02


	12. Playlists and Qualities

coffeehousegirl02,

Welp, I could have been your fantasy guy up until you said only non-smokers…oh, smoking is heavenly….

We can wait a few weeks to meet…I just wanted to throw the thought out there. Just let me know.

Okay, as for your question…I will share my soundtrack with you under one condition: you are NOT allowed to make fun of my taste in music! It's probably a second thing I have to turn over my man-card to admit to…

I have a mixed tape in my walk-man right now, and this is what's on it (is that close enough to a sondtrack? I feel like listening to a mix of music someone made it a bit like taking a peek into their diary….):

George Michael, "Faith"  
>Hootie and the Blowfish, "Only Wanna Be With You"<br>Peter Gabriel, "Don't Give Up"  
>Sheryl Crow, "Strong Enough<br>Tracy Chapman, "Fast Car"  
>Stevie Nicks, "Love's a Hard Game to Play"<br>Meat Loaf, "I'd Do Anything For Love"  
>Prince, "Kiss"<br>Hootie and the Blowfish, "Let Her Cry"  
>Alanis Morissette, "Ironic"<br>Alanis Morissette, "Oughta Know"

My next question for you is…what is the best advice you've ever been given, who gave it to you, and did you follow it?

funnyguy19

~.~  
><strong>AN: I'm totally going to show my age, but I pretty much just relived my childhood making that playlist! Also, Matthew Perry's real favorite song is on the list…guesses, anyone?**


	13. Advice and Changes

Dear funnyguy19,

I guess I won't hold it against you that you're a smoker... It's just such a bad habit. I have a friend who smokes, not all the time just sometimes when he gets really stressed, or when something is bothering him. I just hate seeing him wreck his body like that. Smoking raises the risks of cancer and lung problems, and those are never things you want to happen to people you care about. I just wish I could tell him THAT'S why I flip out on him for smoking instead of him thinking I'm just being a pain in the butt to annoy him. Same thing goes for you, even though we've never met I care about you, if you can try to quit do it because I don't want you to continue to harm yourself.

I'm glad you're OK with waiting a few weeks to meet. Now just isn't the best time.

I promise I won't make fun of you taste in music! The thing that really struck me about every song you picked was that they were sad. The meanings behind them were sad. They were all about love not lasting, coming too late, slapping you in the face. I don't want to make assumptions but since you said someone's mix tape is like peeking into their diary, I'm getting the feeling you're upset with your love life. I won't pretend to know the ways girls have wronged you. I won't assume that these are all about the same person or each one was aimed at a different person. What I will assume though it that someone (or a few someones) has hurt you. For whatever irrational reason that makes me so mad. I want you to know something. You're a great person. You helped me through one of the hardest things I've ever had to do (which was breaking up with my last boyfriend). You're sweet, funny, and you don't give youself enough credit. Any woman would be lucky to have you, and if they can't see that, they're the ones that are missing out.

What is the best advice I was ever given? That's such a tough question. I think probably the advice you gave me reguarding breaking up with my boyfriend. It really has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do but now that I'm on the other side of that mess I feel so much stronger. Like if I could handle this I can handle anything. It was your advice and your little push that got me here, so thank you so very much.

Your question this time is: If you could go back and change one thing in your life what would you change and why?

coffeehousegirl02

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews. We appriciate them so much :)**


	14. Credit and Regrets

coffeehousegirl02,

I'm aware that smoking is a terrible habit, and I honestly don't smoke that much anymore. I started when I was entirely too young, and it's a terrible habit to break, and even when I've "quit," there are still those days where a cigarette just makes everything better…like, a bad date, a bad day at work, a few beers, or, ya know, a Monday….

Thank you for the kind words about my song selection. At first I thought you were reading a tad bit into it, since I just meant it was like someone reading your diary in that it was embarrassing to let someone else know what you're listening to behind closed doors, but…I think you completely nailed me. I don't know that there's been one girl in particular that's completely screwed me over, it's more like…I don't know. I don't give myself enough credit, and I guess I've never gone out with someone who has, either. I'm just so damn insecure that I push away anyone who's willing to get close to me.

Sorry, you're not my therapist….

I'm sincerely flattered that my advice was some of the best you've been given. I don't even know what else to say about that other than that.

If I could go back and change one thing in my life, what would it be? That's tough. It's one of those philosophical dilemmas, where if I wished away something and changed one outcome, I might change everything else. If I had gone to a different college, I might not have met my roommate freshman year, who is still one of my best friends, and I might not be living here and might not know all of the people I know now (and might not be talking to you right now!). And I don't want to wish away any failed relationship or friendship, because those things just run their courses sometimes.

I guess, if I had to pick something, I would wish that I was closer to my dad, both growing up and now. I might not have had the best parents growing up, and they might not have always been around as much as I would have liked, but I can't even remember the last time I actually saw my dad. God, I might have been a teenager. The "why" part of that is pretty self-explanatory…he's my dad. I'm terrified that I might never have an actual relationship with him if one of us doesn't make an effort sometime soon.

I've never told anyone that before.

On to a less serious question: What was your most embarrassing moment?

funnyguy19


	15. Embarrassing Moments and Meeting Up

Dear funnyguy19,

Sorry I read a little too much into your "diary" comment. It's kinda what I do. I always look for the root of the problem, or the deeper meaning. It's probably annoying. Another one of those things I'm not proud of. I still stick by the fact though that you should find someone who gives you all the credit you deserve. I don't care what you say, you deserve love and you're worth it. Don't let anyone (including yourself) tell you otherwise. And while it's true I'm not your therapist, I don't mind helping you, and this is much cheaper anyway ;).

I know what you mean about having the feeling that you wouldn't want to wish away certain things because they would ultimately change the life you're currently living. There have been times where I've wanted to wish away certain parts of my childhood, or certain memories but I wouldn't be the person I am today without them.

As for getting closer to your dad, I think if you really want a relationship with him so badly you need to take some action. If this is what you want and you truly think if someone doesn't make an effort soon you might ruin any chance at a relationship you could have, then you should do something about it. He just may want to see you as badly as you want to see him but is too afraid to make a move. And how scary can he be? He's still your father, and he loves you, even if he doesn't show it. My mom and I fight all the time. She's terribly critical of me, but I know somewhere under all the mean comments and disapproving stares she loves me. Also I feel honored that you shared that with me, especially because you've never told anyone else.

I've had so many embarrassing moments in my life it's almost hard to pick just one. There have been some pretty bad "dancing" moment. Most recently there was a little issue recently with two of my friends at the beach and a jellyfish... but my most embarassing moment came on a thanksgiving a long time ago, back when I was a freshman in college (ok not that long ago, but still...).

It actually started the year earlier. My brother had brought his roomate home from college to spend Thanksgiving with us. I was not a thin girl at the time. My brother introduced me has his "little" sister and his roomate couldn't belive it. What made this all a little worse was I thought he was cute. He said he didn't eat Thanksgiving food so I offered to make him Mac n Cheese. He said it was the best Mac n Cheese he ever had and said I should be a chef (which I kinda took to heart). I Was so excited I thought maybe he might like me for me, and what I could do rather than what I looked like. I built it all up in my head only to have it come falling down minutes later. I walked into the kitchen where my brother and the roomate were washing dishes and I heard the roomate tell my brother he didn't want to be stuck at our house all night with "the fat sister". If you've never been called fat (especially by someone you liked) you have no idea how much it hurts.

I never wanted to hear that again so in one year's time I totally transformed myself. I worked out, I ate right, and I lost a TON of weight. My brother brough his roomate back for Thanksgiving that year and he was shocked by how much I had changed. He was even blatanly obviously attracted to me. I knew it was just because I was skinny now, and seeing his drooling face wasn't enough payback. I wanted to lock him outside of the house naked and point and laugh at him. So my best friend suggested I try to get him to have sex with me, a good way to get him naked. She tried to show me how I could act like everything around me turned me on. When my best friend left the kitchen and the roomate entered the kitchen and asked if I would make him Mac n Cheese again this year I panicked. I grabbed the nearest items I could (which included a box of maccaroni, carrot sticks, and a knife) and tried to look seductive. I failed miserably and ened up dropping the knife, which sliced through the roomates shoe and cut off the tip of his pinky toe. That's not even the worst part. I brought the toe to the hospital on ice so they could reattach it, only I didn't bring the toe, I brought a carrot stick. Most mortifying expierience of my life. The funny part is though he's been my best guy friend since that day.

Now on a more serious note, I think we should meet next week. Do you know of a coffe house called Central Perk? It's my favorite coffee house in the city. I was hoping we could meet there around noon, maybe go out for lunch, or stay at the coffee house and just talk (and you can order your man-card revoking drink, I promise I won't judge). I'm really looking forward to meeting you in person :)

Another question for you: Are you afraid I won't be what you're expecting when we meet?

Coffeehousegirl02


	16. Plans and Expectations

coffeehousegirl02

I'm going to respond to your letter backwards.

First of all, no, I'm not the slightest bit concerned you will be anything less than I am expecting (no pressure, or anything!). From how wonderful you've been and all of the kind things you've said and advice you've give to me, there is no way you can be anything less than that wonderful of a person in real life, also.

I actually do know Central Perk. Want to say Friday at noon? I can't wait to meet you in person. Since we have yet to even exchange names (let's not…it's more fun this way!), what do you say you let me know it's you by using a red carnation as a bookmark (I'm kind of hoping you don't understand the reference and am looking forward to explaining it to you then!).

Also, I'm sure your bother's friend would have been absolutely mortified if he knew you had heard the comment he made, and would probably still be very sorry if he knew about it. You know how guys are stupid? Yea, we peak in that stupidity around college. I apologize on behalf of men everywhere; I'm no better than the rest of them.

I'm not going to comment further about my dad or ask any more questions… I can't say everything before we even meet...

Can't wait to see you soon :)

funnyguy19


	17. I'm Glad It Was You

Dear "funnyguy19",

Seeing that screen name now I just wonder how I could not have known it was you. The always funny guy Chandler Bing who lives across from me in apartment 19. How could I have not seen it was you? Some of the signs were there I mean not liking your job, the issues with your dad, the self-loathing and the girl problems. But somehow I couldn't see it at all.

I couldn't believe when you walked into Central Perk last Friday and walked over to the couch and sat down next to me. I was terrified because I didn't want any of you guys to know I was meeting someone, I thought I had done a pretty good job of hiding it, and then you showed up. I was trying to figure out what I was going to do if "funnyguy19" came into the coffee house while you were there. I still at that moment had NO IDEA you were him. You were playing it so cool, and now that I know it was you I kinda want to hit you for not just coming out and telling me right away. I was completely surprised when you noticed the book sitting in my lap and commented on how you had never read "Pride and Predjudice", because you hardly ever notice small details like that, plus it was totally irrelevant to well... everything. Then you commented on the red carnation I was using as a bookmark. And then you explained the senement behind it and that's when it clicked in my head that YOU were the guy I was waiting for. The guy I had built up in my mind to be this exotic, handsome, perfect man. It had been you, Chandler, all along. The best part of it all, I wasn't disappointed not even a little bit. I was thrilled, elated, overjoyed. You have always been there for me, a shoulder to cry on, someone to listen to me moan and groan about everything. YOU are my dream man, and I can't believe it took an internet relationship for me to figure that out. My heart melted when you told me that Carnation means "flower of love" and that red ones symbolize love and deep desire. You also told me that they have been used in movies to help two unsuspecting correspondents find each other. That just may have been one of the sweetest things I've ever heard.

You really blew me away too with your plans. You actually remembered all I had said about my "dream date" and made it happen for me. I don't have any idea how you talked Rachel into helping you pack my clothes ect. (along with my favorite red dress), and keeping her mouth shut about it. I didn't suspect a thing! You had booked a room at a bed and breakfast in Vermont, you rented a car to drive us up there. You made a mix tape of some happier songs (along with 'Wonderful Tonight' which is one of my favorites!) for us to listen to on the ride. You made those fantastic reservations for dinner and dancing, and you completed the fantasy that night. It wasn't what I was dreaming of, it was ten times better because I was sharing it with you. It was the single most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me, more romantic than anything Richard ever did. It finally shed some light on your behavior at the beach a few weeks ago. I didn't have any clue why you kept offering to be my boyfriend, why you kept insisting you were boyfriend material, and why you were so sad when I told you that you would 'always be the guy who peed on me'. You were afraid that when I found out who you were I would just see you as my goofy friend Chandler, not the amazing man that sent those emails... but honey you're much more than just goofy Chandler. I know I've said it before but I'll say it again you are worth love, you deserve to be treated right, and I promise that I will spend every day we're together proving that to you.

Thank you for making my dreams come true, and thank you for being there for me online and offline for so many years. And thank you for appologizing for the 'fat' comments from so many years ago. You really don't know how much it means to me that you're sorry.

Even though we've revealed our identities and everything I feel like I can't end this without a question, so How long have you known it was me?

Love "coffeehousegirl02"


	18. All We Have Left Is Forever

My Coffeehouse Girl,

How long did I know it was you? Are you going to be mad if I said since about your second letter? Well, I suspected it by the second, knew for sure by the third. Everything about you and Richard, being a chef, being crazy competitive…How could it have been anyone but you, Mon? Part of me wanted to come out and tell you (especially when you and Richard broke up and you were so upset), but the rest of me was having fun getting to know someone I already knew so well, that I didn't want to ruin what we had going. I mean, part of me was scared that you would be pissed once you found out I knew all along, but…I don't know. I hope you're not mad that I've known for months, as you've been pouring out your heat to me….

If it had been, by any stroke of coincidence, anyone but you waiting for me, I would have been completely devastated, by the way.

I can't believe I pulled Friday off. When I walked into Central Perk, I swear to God, my heart was beating so loudly I thought you could hear it. I could tell you were nervous, waiting for your funnyguy and afraid of getting caught by me. I could tell, though, the instant you went from being nervous about him showing up to realizing it was me whom you were waiting for. If I could freeze-frame one moment of my life, I think that would be it. The few seconds right before you kissed me, as I was holding onto the carnation, explaining the significance, and I could just see it in your eyes when it clicked.

Hats off to Rachel for keeping her mouth shut when helping me plan the weekend (I may or may not have bribed her by promising to do her laundry for a month—completely worth it, by the way). When I told her all about the emails and what I was planning, I think she squealed for a good ten minutes before hugging me and telling me that was the most romantic thing she had ever heard and that Lifetime should make a movie about it. Seriously, though, I'm glad you had fun. I know I did.

I feel like I should end this with a question, but I suppose we could continue the question and answer game over dinner after I get home from work?

See you in a bit, Mon.

Forever Your Funny Guy

**AN: Thank you to everyone for the kind reviews, we really appreciate it! This story has been so much fun to write. And, a little round of applause to my awesome co-author, CSINYLovexx4ever for the brilliant idea behind this story!**

**~.~.~**

**A/N: I didn't put my final authors note in my chapter cause I wanted it to be at the end :) This story has been so much fun to write, It was my first Multi-Chap Fic I ever FINISHED! It was my first shot at co-writing, and I'm pretty sure it's gotten the most reviews of any story I've written. I have to thank BluEyes SO SO much for co-writing with me, this wouldn't haven been as great as it was (and probably would have never gotten finished) without her. And as always thanks to anyone who reviewed or even just looked at the story, We're both incredibly glad you guys liked it **


End file.
